The present invention relates to a clamping device for signal wires, and particularly to one which can locate each of the signal wires in a proper position to prevent same from getting entangled with each other or parted from each other too much.
Signal wires are used in both video and audio systems such as television and radio for transmitting images and sounds. Such signal wires usually have several independent wires each covered in a respectively plastic tube, and all of the wires are covered in a main plastic tube.
Referring to FIG. 6, for connection of the wires to the video or audio system, the main plastic tube is cut off from the end portions such that the independent wires can be exposed to outside.
Referring to FIG. 7, a conventional clamping device is fitted onto the wires and the end of the main plastic tube to confine the wires, and make the joint between the wires and the main plastic tube look more pleasant.
However, it is found that the conventional clamping device itself is not good-looking enough when compared with the high-class audio/video equipment to which the signal wires are connected. Consequently, the signal wires are likely to become the most unpleasant-looking part of the video/audio systems.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a clamping device for signal wires, which can locate the wires in proper positions as well as make the joint between the wires and the main plastic covering look more pleasant.
The clamping device for signal wires of the present invention includes a rear ring, a main body, a locating part and a front ring. The rear ring has a threaded portion on an inner side. The main body has a central through hole for a set of signal wires having a main plastic covering tube to pass through; the covering tube is secured to a connecting portion consisting of several separate connecting plates at rear part of the main body with the rear ring being screwed onto the main body to press the connecting portion inwardly of the main body.
The wires are passed through a respective one of through holes of the locating part, which is secured to a front end of the main body by means of the front ring screwed onto a front end portion of the main body; the front ring has an annular stopping protrusion on a front end of the inner side for preventing the locating part from falling out.
The main body further has several ornamental annular protrusions on the outer side, and the front ring and the rear ring have tapered outer sides for the clamping device to be in harmony with the video/audio equipment, to which the signal wires are connected.